Not Another Wrong Vacation
by blueshock
Summary: It's the sequel to Vacation Gone Wrong. Now the younger students must face the terrors of a mysterious island. Plz R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Charles was looking at Scott, Jean, Kitty, Kurt, Kathy, Rogue, and Remy. It had been almost a year since they had taken that trip to the strange island.

"Now," Charles said," I called you all here for a special reason. You have to choose four other students to go on a vacation."

"Like that one we took?" Kitty asked.

"This one is different," Charles said," You seven must choose four students. You can choose Ray, Amara, Sam, Jamie, Jubilee, Roberto, or Rahne."

"Why do we have to choose?" Rogue asked," And wouldnt they know it's a trick?"

"You choose because I told them you would," Charles said," No, they don't know about what happened last year."

"Why not?" Scott asked.

"Because they were all gone when it was happening, either at camp or with their families," Charles said," none of you bothered to tell them about it."

"Well, why would we," Jean said," It was kind of embarrassing."

"And who is going to watch them?" Scott asked," They are just kids after all."

"Now here is a bit of bad news for three of you," Charles said," I'm letting them choose three of you to go with them."

"WHAT?" Kitty, Kurt, Kathy, Rogue, Jean, Scott, and Remy shouted, all with looks of horror on their faces.

"I need three of you to go," Charles said," Don't worry, it shouldn't last long for you."

"What do you want the three who are chosen to do?" Scott asked.

_Brotherhood_

"Now listen boys," Mystique said," I want two of you to take Wanda and Pyro on a vacation. Charles thinks it will be good for them."

"Which two are going?" Pietro asked," I'm not going back to that crazy island and I have lots of dates this month."

"It depends," Mystique said," I have a job for all of you and the first two that finish will be free."

"What's the task?" Lance asked.

Mystique grinned and handed the four of them lists, each list had five different things for them to get.

"Now go," Mystique yelled.

The four boys quickly ran outside. Pietro took off at super speed. Lance was getting in his jeep, while Todd was hopping as fast as he could down the road. Fred just sat down on the porch and threw the list on the ground. Lance was catching up to Todd who quickly turned around and slimed his window. He sweared, trying to see where he was going, but he hit a tree.

"You're dead Toad," Lance shouted, trying to get out of his wrecked jeep, but someone had stopped and was telling him not to move while they called an ambulance.

Mystique waited in the living room, telling Wanda and Pyro how they would have to go on a vacation with the x-men. They did not look at all happy about it. A second later Pietro came zooming into the living room and set down bread, eggs. ham, bacon, and milk.

"There, the first one done," Pietro said, sitting down with a smile on his face.

They sat in silence for about five minutes. Todd was back next. He was crawling into the living room, completely out of breath. He set syrup, jam, honey, pancake mix, and a pan next to Pietro stuff.

"I think Lance is mad yo," Todd said, just laying on the floor.

"Good boys,"Mystique said," Now you are free to go on this vacation."

Pietro smile disapeared and he was about to say something, but the look from Mystique told him to be quiet.

"Great," Wanda muttered," Another reason I really don't want to go."

"Hey, if you're there then count me in," Todd said.

Wanda gave a small scream before throwing a hex bolt at Todd who was too tired to dodge it. He found himself against the wall and back on the floor. There was a small imprint of him in the wall now.

"I want you all to behave on this trip," Mystique said," Go pack. You leave in two days."

"Hey, what is with all the stuff?" Pietro asked.

"I'm having a small breakfast," Mystique said," I just needed a few ingredients to make it. Now go pack."

Groaning, the four of them headed upstairs.

_Thoughts_

Todd: This vacation is gonna be better then the last one yo. I'm going to spend lots of time with Wanda.

Pietro: Great, now I have to call each one of those girls and tell them that I won't be able to make it. I hate this.

Wanda: One whole month somewhere with Toad. Someone kill me now.

Pyro: I hope Iceman is there. I really want to see if I can melt him.

Bobby: This vacation will be so cool. I hope I get picked.

Amara: I hope it's not near any volcanoes. I really don't want to accidentely set it off.

Jamie: I hope I don't make too many doubles of myself. That would be aweful, yet funny if someone fell into the water. I hope it's near a beach.

Kurt: Please, don't pick me. I don't vant to go.

Kitty: This will like be such a dull trip. They better pick someone else.

Jean: I hope they pick me or Scott. They really need some looking after.

Scott: They better pick me. I'm the leader, why wouldn't they pick me.

Rogue: No, I do not need any more of a strange and creepy island. Although being able to touch sounds pretty good right now.

Remy: I really don't want to go back to dat island. So much running and work. Felt just like training.

Tabitha: Cool. Beach parties, staying out all night long. Sounds like so much fun and just what I need.

_End thoughts_

* * *

A/N: Hope everyone is enjoying the story. Sorry, but I couldn't get everyones thoughts down. Next chapter won't be up for quite awhile though. Please review and tell me who you think should have to go to the island.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"I can't choose four students to just go on a trip, Professor," Jean said," It's not right."

"I know you don't want to do this," Charles said, "But it has to be done. They need to learn to work together as a team without their powers."

"It's not fair to them or us," Jean said, "Your sending three people who have already gone through this."

"Jean, I was hoping you would understand," Charles said, "But if you can't, then you can stay in your room while the voting is going on."

"Thank you, Professor," Jean said, leaving the room.

Charles wheeled out of the room and into the living room, where everyone else was waiting.

"Okay," Charles said, "You each have a piece of paper. Let's start with the older kids. So, if you will please write down the names of the three you want to go. No voting for Jean. She has already told me that she can't go."

Everyone began to write down names. It only took about ten minutes for everyone to finish. Charles looked at them all before looking up.

"Three votes for Rogue, two for Kurt, three for Kathy, five for Kitty, five for Remy, and none for Scott," Charles said," Here is some more paper. You just need to vote for Rogue or Kathy, since they have the same amount."

Everyone quickly wrote down a name and gave them to Charles.

"Looks like Rogue," Charles said, "You're the lucky one. Now time for you to vote for the four kids who will be going with you."

They wrote down names. It didn't take them as long as it took the younger ones.

"Okay," Charles said," I'm just going to say who won. Jamie, Amara, Bobby, and Tabitha."

"Alright," Tabitha said," Time to party."

"You'll be leaving in just one more day," Charles said," Oh, and I forgot to mention, the brotherhood will be joining you."

"WHAT?" Jamie, Amara, Bobby, and Tabitha shouted at the same time.

"Mystique and I thought it would be a good idea," Charles said, "This trip will help you to get to know the brotherhood better."

"Great," Tabitha said, folding her arms, "there gonna take the fun out of this."

"It's only four of them," Charles said, "Pietro, Pyro, Todd, and Wanda. Now, I suggest you start packing."

The four of them headed to their rooms to get ready. The others sat there for alittle while, before going their seperate ways. Remy and Rogue walked upstairs and into Remy's room.

"Help me pack," Remy said, "I don't know what to take."

"Well, make sure you have clothes to change," Rogue said.

"Dis won't be all bad," Remy said, turning to Rogue.

"I know it won't be that bad," Rogue sighed, "I just wish we didn't have to go all the way to this island just to be able to touch each other."

"I'm sure dis trip will be worth it," Remy said, "Now, are you gonna help me pack?"

Charles wheeled up to Tabitha's room and knocked on her door. She openned it and looked at him.

"I need you to read this book before you can go on this trip," Charles said, "Your english teacher isn't pleased with your grade. She called me and said that you can get it up to passing if you read this one night."

Tabitha took the book and stared at it. There was no title on the front.

"How will this get my grade up?" Tabitha asked.

"I'll tell her you read a book that had 156 pages in just one night," Charles said, "but you better read it or I can't tell her anything and you won't be able to go on this trip or the next trip we have, which you really don't want to miss the next one."

Tabitha sighed and closed the door of her room. Charles smiled and wheeled back to his office.

Kitty was throwing clothes everywhere. Kathy watched with very little interest.

"Should I take this swim suit?" Kitty asked, holding up a very light pink, one piece swim suit.

"I'd go with a darker one," Kathy said, not even looking at the swim suit, "Don't forget, the lighter the suit the easier it is to see through it. I really don't think you want Toad to see you wearing that."

Kitty looked at the swim suit before putting it back and pulling out a purple one. Kitty looked it over and than put it in her bag.

Scott sat next to Jean in the kitchen. He wasn't looking at all happy.

"I can't believe no one voted for me," Scott said, "I thought I would at least be one of them who got to go."

"You know why they didn't pick you," Jean said, with a small smile, "They think you would make them train."

"I would not," Scott said, "I'd try to prepare them for what's about to happen."

"They can handle it," Jean said, "and you know you would take all the fun out of it. They need to face this themselves."

_brotherhood_

The brotherhood members were sitting in the front room, waiting for Mystique to tell them who was going with them on this trip.

"They have finally got it sorted out," Mystique said, "Rogue, Remy, Kitty, Tabitha, Bobby, Amara, and Jamie."

"So, Scott is not going," Todd said, "Or Logan?"

"No," Mystique said, "There will be no adults there. This vacation is just for you kids."

"Great," Wanda muttered, "I can leave."

"I expect you all to be packed and ready for tomorrow," Mystique said.

The four of them nodded there heads. Mystique just grinned and left the room. The four of them looked at each other before they headed up to their rooms.

_Brotherhood thoughts_

Pietro: Maybe this won't be so bad. I wonder if there are gonna be any good looking girls there.

Todd: This will be great, yo. One whole month with Wanda and no walls that she can hex me into.

Wanda: I hate this. Why do I have to put up with this torture?

Pyro: Yes, Iceman is gonna be there. Now, I can see if he will melt.

_End of brotherhood thoughts_

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know it's not that long, but I really needed to get this story updated. I don't know when the next chapter will be up. Please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow, its been awhile since I updated this story. Well, heres the next chapter, enjoy.

**Chapter Three**

It was time to leave to go on Vacation. Remy, Rogue, Kitty, Tabitha, Amara, Bobby, and Jamie had already put their bags in the jet and they were waiting for the brotherhood to get there.

"Please don't make me do this," Wanda begged Mystique as they walked over to the jet.

"Stop complaining," Mystique said, "put your stuff in the jet."

Groaning, Wanda, Todd, Pyro, and Pietro put there bags into the jet and found their seats. Kitty, Rogue, Remy, Bobby, Jamie, and Amara got into the jet.

"Oh Tabitha did you read the book like I asked?" Charles asked.

"Yes, Professor," Tabitha said getting into the jet.

"Well, have fun and try not the wreck the jet," Charles said.

"Hey, who's flying the jet?" Amara asked.

Everyone looked over at Charles who looked over at Kurt. Kurt looked around as everyone looked at him.

"Why me?" Kurt asked.

"Cause you know how to fly the jet," Charles said, "Now here are your bags, you better get going."

Kurt groaned as he grabbed his bags and put them in the jet. He started up the jet and they were off. Charles smiled as the jet flew off.

"How did you know you would be sending Kurt?" Scott asked, "I could fly the jet better than Kurt."

"Yes, I know you can Scott, but sending Kurt just seemed like a better idea," Charles said as he wheeled back upstairs with Mystique. Jean walked over to Scott and put her arm around him.

"They will be fine," Jean said, "they can handle it."

"I hope your right," Scott said as they walked out of the hanger.

"Slow it down, Kurt," Amara yelled.

"I'm not going that fast," Kurt said.

"It feels like you are," Amara mumbled.

"This trip is gonna rock, yo," Todd said.

"Not with you tagging along," Bobby said, "Can we just throw them out of the jet and tell the professor that they jumped out?"

"Maybe we should just throw you out," Pyro said, "see if Iceman can fly."

"All of you knock it off," Kitty said, "this is like suposed to be a nice trip and I will not let you screw it up."

Everyone went silent and didn't say anything else. Kurt rolled his eyes as he flew the jet. They had been flying for about two hours.

"Where are we going?" Pietro asked, folding his arms in boredom.

Before anyone could answer the jet started going down.

"Kurt, pull up," Kitty screamed.

"I can't," Kurt yelled, tyring to pull up, "Its not working."

Luckily there was an island in the shape of an X right under them.

"Buckle up," Rogue yelled to everyone, putting on her own seat belt.

Everyone quickly buckled up while Kurt kept trying to get control of the jet. Nothing he did seemed to work. The jet crashed right on the beach of the island. The jet had rolled once so it was upside down. Kurt was on the only who didn't buckle in. He was laying, knocked out, on the roof.

"Oh poor Kurt," Kitty said, phasing threw her buckle to land on her feet on the roof of the jet.

"Is he stil alive?" Amara asked, looking very worried.

"Ya, just passed out," Kitty said, looking up at them, "you all like look funny up there."

Todd was the next one down since he would just unbuckle himself and climb down the wall. Bobby made an ice slide before unbuckling himself on sliding down head first. Luckily he didn't hurt himself.

"You got him?" Kitty asked as Bobby came over by her and Kurt.

"Ya," Bobby said, "Just get the others."

Kitty went to help the others out of their seats. Soon everyone was out of their seats and started finding their bags.

"We should get out of dis jet," Remy said as he opened the door, "We are a bit close to da beach."

Everyone grabbed as many bags as they could. Remy helped Bobby get Kurt out of the jet. They all backed away from the jet to see where they were.

"Wow, I can't see a thing," Wanda groaned, looking over at the stil passed out Kurt, "this is all his fault."

"Hey, no it not," Rogue said, "he didn't know that the jet would freak out like that."

"Well, now what do we do? Jamie asked.

"Hey theres a communicator in the jet," Amara said, "I will get it."

Everyone turned around to see the jet wash away with a big wave. Everyone stared in shock as the jet sank beneath the water about a quarter mile from the shore.

"Wow, who didn't see that coming," Kitty said, roling her eyes, "anyone know where we are? Tabitha?"

"Why would I know," Tabitha said, "I don't know any island like this."

"Wait, didn't you read a book about this?" Rogue asked, looking over at Tabitha.

"No, the book Charles gave me I never read," Tabitha said, "it was over 100 pages long."

"Great, now what?" Remy asked.

"We just wait until help arrives," Jamie said.

Charles called in Jean and Scott into his office.

"Is something wrong?" Jean asked.

"Yes, I think I sent them the wrong way," Charles said, "I think there on the wrong island."

* * *

A/N: Here it is. I know, short, but its something. I hope you liked it, please review.


End file.
